Encapsulated particles, such as controlled-release fertilizers, are known in the agricultural art. These encapsulated particles typically include one or more polyurethanes disposed about a core particle. The thickness and integrity of the polyurethane limits the dissolution rate of the core particle into the soil. Unfortunately, many of the conventional encapsulated particles are brittle and may be damaged during normal handling, resulting in unpredictable and rapid dissolution of the core particle into the soil. These accelerated dissolution rates lead to waste and phytotoxicity. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved encapsulated particle.